Portable devices such as cell phones are proliferating. There is consequently a need for smaller semiconductor die packages with better heat dissipation properties.
One particular area where a small semiconductor die package would be useful is in a circuit, which provides over-voltage protection for a connection that includes D+/D− lines. One company, On Semi, produces a semiconductor die package which includes this function (a Vbus OVP function). However, it is a dual co-planar dice package. It does not have a D+/D− connectivity detection function in an offset dual dice package as in embodiments of the invention.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems individually and collectively.